Symbols of Embrace
by monster-milk
Summary: "With the last stitch Lavi realized something, that Allen gave him something he shouldn't have, a heart." A Laven Drabble. Inspired by a dream. DISCONTINUED, SORRY!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**:

**Pairing**: Lavi x Allen

**Rated**: M for future content.

**Summary**:"With the last stitch Lavi realized something, that Allen gave him something he shouldn't have, a heart." A Laven Drabble. Inspired by a dream.

_**Title**:Symbols of Embrace_

_**Chapter**:Prologue_

_**Rating:** K+_

All he could hear was the sharp wind nipping at his ears and his scarf whipping in cold. All he could feel was the breath warming his neck and the crunch of snow under his wet boots. A numb feeling kicked in a while ago while looking for that abandoned building that they had stayed in for the past few nights.

They were suppose to stay there for the remainder of the mission. The Order had to cut back on money since they were still in debt ever since the Timothy incident, so the exorcists had to find any place to sleep besides a inn.

Cold flakes stung at the red head's face as he tried to see into the storm of the snow. There was white as far as his eye could see.

He fumbled with his comrades limbs, as well as his own, in order to get a better grip on him. A quite inhale from pain sounded behind him.

"I'm sorry, Buddy, we're almost there!"

**Author's Note**:

Sorry it's so short but it is a prologue after all.

I plan to update on the weekend since I'll probably have time.

No promises though.:P

You like? How 'bout you review, sound good? 8D


	2. Chapter 1   The First Flake

**Authors Note**:

Ahhh.. shit sorry guys.I ended up being busy over the weekend soo... I slowly picked at this after school. I had too much homework. -DIES- That's why I didn't promise!

Anyway, here's the new chapter!~

* * *

**Title**: Symbols of Embrace

**Chapter**: 1- The First Flake

**Rating**: T – For Violence and Mild Language

* * *

"_I'm sorry, Buddy, we're almost there!_

* * *

Lavi began to tread faster and harder against the snow, making his boots slosh around with bitter water. His face pinched up against numbness in his barely responsive body, he could barely feel his sprained ankle now. Suddenly, his foot got tangled on a frozen root beneath the white, making him stumbled forward with a grunt. Trying to regain his footing he stepped on the slick powder beneath him. His boots squeaked under him as his face hit hard against the sub-zero mass.

The red head slowly pushed his red face up out of the snow with a gasp and forced his neck to look to the side.

"Allen!" Lavi called out breathless when he saw his friend lying in the snow. Snow was dusted all over Allen's body, white flakes biting at his face making his face even redder.

"_Come on, we're so close..._" Lavi gritted as he hoisted the unconscious boy over his tired shoulders once again. They kept on going, Lavi's movements were erratic from cold, the gray inked sky loomed over them as if it were almost saying that they weren't going make it. Allen's warm breath was gone now, the wind whispering it's chilling breathe down every inch of their bodies.

When Lavi glanced up and he saw what he wanted more than anything right now. He was so happy he _almost _ran, fumbling as he did so I might add, until he met the door of the tiny shelter.

Lavi gave in to a sign of relief, "_Thank God,_" he thought as he laid Allen against the frost-bitten stone wall, his matching hair had snow laden about his head, not that you tell because of it's color. Lavi turned to the door, turned the knob and pushed lightly against it. He opened his eye to nothing but wood.

"What?" Bewildered Lavi began to shake the handle violently. No luck. He looked up and saw that the hinges had completely frozen over with transparent ice.

"Shit!" he cursed then he bummed his head rather hard when trying to lay his head against the wood ," If we stay out here any longer we'll get hypothermia." Looking up, a few silver specks clung to his eyelashes, only a small amount of snow kissed his face instead of a rush of it.

"_Glad the blizzard stopped, though_" Lavi thought with a sigh. He lazily looked over at Allen with that turquoise eye of his and sighed once again at the situation.

They were assigned to a mission in Northern Russia, in the small village of Gelenjik. It was suppose to be the usual, fight some Akuma, get the innocence and go home. Then it turned into one of those cliches were nothing went right. Fighting some low level Akuma went with little injury, but that didn't last for long.

.

_Allen and Lavi were practicably back to back shouting different commands to their Innocence. "Crown Belt!" Allen shouted as he spun into a rather gruesome Akuma, stabbing it in the back. His glassy molecule reflecting it's deadly screams and that of it's explosion. Both breathless, they fought to gasp in as much as the frosty air as possible._

_They both stole a sideways glance at each other and broke out in a smile. "Let's hurry up and kick these guys asses. Then we'll finally get to go home." Lavi said with a cocky grin pulling at his face._

_"Let's, but I'm not looking forward to another long train ride," Allen replied with a similar grin and continued to hit another Akuma. While Allen was busy, Lavi turned his head hard when a local building exploded in the distance._

_"A-Al-len...?" Lavi asked warily, unsure of what caused the explosion._

_"W-What?" Allen replied gritting his teeth, still completely focused on the enemies around him. He didn't even turn around slightly._

_"Ummm.." Lavi just couldn't get the question out him for some reason. His eyes flew open when an immense purple orb came shooting at them. "Allen! Get DOWN!" he pleaded, shooting a fierce warning in his eye._

_"Huh?" Allen turned around too late, amethyst sparking with malevolence pounded against flesh, causing Allen to grind with unforgiving cement of several walls._

_Lavi just stood there, horrified. Then reality came back and struck him in the head. "Allen!" He cried as he scrambled to meet Allen amongst the rubble, which was hard on his sprained ankle. He found Allen inside a civilian's bathroom, with porcelain cutting as his face and lodged in his thigh. He was clearly unconscious with such a hit, hopefully he didn't have a concussion or have any fractures. Lavi gingerly fingered the porcelain in the boy's thigh and decided to yank in out. Blood slowly rushed from the wound when the red-head started to enclose his leg up tightly with cloth, which tinged it with crimson._

_"We need to look for a doctor," The burgundy teen spoke out as he lifted the cursed boy onto his shoulders, which caused his ankle to wiggle in pain under the weight. That's when it hit him, the village evacuated soon as the Akuma arrived. He would have care for Allen himself._

_"Don't worry, Al, I'll get you fixed up," he gave Allen a momentary look of concern before adjusting the position of Allen on his back. He stopped when a snowflake pressed feathery on his cheek and looked up to the atmosphere which was slowly leaked in a dreary gray._

.

He snapped out his thoughts when he saw Allen slowly collapsing to the ground, his legs unable to hold the weight any longer. Lavi grabbed at his shoulders before he could, however he barely feel his own fingers anymore much less hold on to him and was afraid he was about to this breakable teenager at any moment. Both he and Allen's shoulders hit the door with a thud. That gave Lavi an idea.

With his new found passion to get inside, he began pounding and pounding his right shoulder against the wood. Again, again, again and could hear the hinges creak slightly under the pressure. With each hit he felt give in more and more into the cold. His shoulder was throbbing so much probably the skin broke and hot breath was now ghosting over his frantic expression.

His shoulder hit the entrance again and slumped over in pain. He tried to pull back again to give it another whack but he just fell over in frustration. Lavi couldn't do this any more, he was too tired, to frozen. He clawed at the door and was on the verge of tears, but of course he wouldn't admit it.

_"Please! please... open. We __need__ you to open!_" He stifled a cry out of pure desperation, he lifted his body one more time and let a flimsy blow hit the hard wood, He cried out in pain, but this time he heard something. A crack.

* * *

**Authors Note**:

MY. GOD. It's so short! Sorry about that, I just really wanted to get another piece of the story!

Malevolence : having or showing a desire to harm others

FORGIVENESS ? -teary eyes-

REVIEW? -even tearier eyes-

**- SM**


	3. Chapter 2  The Second Step

**Authors Note: **

Wait, what is this? An update? Pffft No. Especially not after my other computer got a virus and I had too move my the files to my new Mac. Why would you think that?

FML, dude.

_Italics = flashbacks and thoughts._

* * *

_**Title:**__ Symbols of Embrace_

_**Chapter:** 2 - The Second Step_

_**Rating**: T_

* * *

_"Please! please... open. We __need__ you to open!_" He stifled a cry out of pure desperation, he lifted his body one more time and let a flimsy blow hit the hard wood, He cried out in pain, but this time he heard something. A crack.

* * *

The door finally broke open, swinging in to the side and brought Allen along with it. '_Crap' _Lavi thought as he grabbed at the collar of Allen's uniform and turned on his heels. He shut his eyes and braced for the floor. Lavi let out a whistle of relief and looked at the boy now laying on him.

"Surprised that worked out." He got up, picked up the boy and shut the door with his leg.

He heaved Allen onto the bed and gently placed Allen's white locks on the lumpy pillows. Lavi seated himself next to the teenager and rotated his ankle.

"Fuc-ow!" He hissed in pain. He looked around for something that could wrap his injury and found a hand towel near the bathroom.

The mattress creaked under his weight as Lavi sat down again. His weak hands barely ripped the fabric in two and wrapped his ankle in two taut layers. He then turned his attention to Allen, who was now breathing quite heavily next to him. Lavi pulled out his emergency first aid from one the a pocket in his uniform. He fumbled with some packaging and pulled out a sterile needle along with thread, gauze and and a tiny bottle of rubbing alcohol.

Lavi walked into the tiny bathroom and turned the facet on. It screeched out of thirst, when nothing came out. He hit the sink.

"Really? Great!" Lavi sighed and hobbled outside and wiped his hands in the snow. It was the only other way to get his hands clean and well, get them colder. He parked himself on the bed and grabbed at the alcohol.

"Alright, this gonna hurt. Stay with me," Lavi reassured Allen. He had no idea why he was talking to someone unconscious, I mean he knew that he wouldn't be able to hear him, but maybe he just felt a need to comfort him. Lavi weaved his shaking hand through his hair before he dipped the container on the gauze. He next tugged off the younger ones pants and went to pat the wound but then stopped. He just sat there, staring at the gash. The blood was just too vivid against his present insipid skin.

He just sat there, frowning. If only he realized the Akuma's attack earlier. Then maybe his friend wouldn't be like this. So damaged, so broken. _Then maybe..._

He rubbed the wound harder than maybe he should have, causing a small amount blood to escape.

_...all of this wouldn't have happened, they wouldn't be in this situation. It was all my fault. If only I -_

No, he a is Bookman. What happened, happened. There was no stopping it, all he could do was watch and interfere only if it was absolutely necessary. He wasn't _supposed _feel anything. He wasn't _supposed_ to be anyone's friend. Not even his own.

… _I warned him sooner._

Lavi hid is eyes with his hair and frowned deeper. He didn't want to see it, not at all. Then he dug the needle into the boy's skin. The silver tool barely stitching up the injury with a trembling hand.

It was just too damn cold and Lavi always despised the cold. It was unforgiving and never brought the life that a fire could offer or the fun a summer's day could bring. It always covered up the lovely existence underneath it's wintry blanket.

.

"_Bookman!" The little boy shouted in excitement, his eyes shining with curiosity. _

"_What?" The older man grumbled behind him, irritation in his voice._

"_What kind of flower is this?" The boy asked, leaning over a blooming a carmine colored flower, "You know don't you? You know everything!"_

_The wrinkled man bent down next to his apprentice and cracked a small smile, "That is the 'NALIN FLORIAN' or the 'Dancing Dragon' to the locals. It blooms here only every five years just for a few days."_

"_It's so ... pretty." the boy beamed back at the small plant. He decided that it's color was now his favorite._

"_Guess we got lucky, it's the only one left," the elder got up, and slung his bag over his shoulder once more, "Come on, lets go," he added and patted the child on the back._

"_'Kay!" the redhead jumped up and waved back at the flower," Bye~!"_

_The younger one looked up at the Bookman and said, "Do you think I can ever come back and see it again?" A fresh bandage was plastered to his round face, just covering the right eye._

_His smile returned to the furrowed frown he was always carrying._

"_Only if you remember with that Bookman brain of yours, then maybe." He just looked at the path in front of him, trying not to look at the boy, "So you've gotta work hard."_

_The boy's face brightened, "I will!"_

_._

Lavi tied off the last section of thread and cut it off with his teeth.

.

"__," The Bookman called out his apprentice,"Do you remember this place?"_

_The boy looked up at him confounded and when realization hit him, a wide smile bloomed._

"_Is it blossoming yet?" he asked. The redhead was nearly twelve now and couldn't wait to see his favorite flower after five years._

"_Why don't you find out yourself," He motioned out to encourage the kid to go look for it, but when there was a pause, the Bookman looked over at the younger one in pure confusion._

"_No, it's the dead of winter," The child looked down to the frost bitten ground in disappointment, "Why would it be blooming, let alone alive?" _

"_That's why the villagers called it the 'Dancing Dragon', since it occasionally blooms in winter, seeming to melt the snow around it." The only color in this dead, forsaken city._

"_R-really?" He looked up, wearing surprise on his face as long a white eyepatch. The older man all just nodded._

_The younger boy ran through the brush, looking in every direction, trying to remember the placement of each tree or plant. Even with a photographic memory, the silver silence interfered with that memory because the last time he was here everything was so alive and flourishing. Dashes of red in between the sickly white, a determined eye of twisted turquoise was searching until..._

_He found it there, laying in the snow. It's hardened stem was bitten by tiny flakes, the red penciled over in total coal. The beauty shriveled in the icy winter light._

_An aching whisper echoed,"...liars..."_

_._

Lavi wrapped the bandages around Allen's thigh, careful not to pull them too tight. When he realized the body the bed was shivering, he found out he was also. Then he lifted Allen's legs painstaking slow so he didn't cause strain on the gash and pulled them underneath the cover. Then he pulled the rest of the blanket over Allen's body.

"Hope you get warm, Moyashi. Heck, hope I get warm..."

* * *

**Author's Note**:

_Carmine: is the general term for a particularly deep red; __red color or pigment; the chromatic color resembling the hue of blood;a vivid red color, sometimes with a purplish tinge._

Gosh, sorry I took so long. I'll probably end up making all the chapters short like this. At least your getting a chapter right? I just don't have the patience to write a long chapter...

I'm also playing around with the layout until I like it. Sorry if it bugs you, try to ignore it.

Also pertaining to what Bookman called Lavi when he was younger. I used_ "_," _since we don't know any other aliases names that Lavi had besides 'Deak' so I'll let you use your imagination.

I also made up that flower, cause I suck.

See you at Chapter Three! Thanks for reading!

**- SM**


	4. Discontinued?

Hey guys, I know you are not suppose to upload just an author's note but...

You are going have to forgive me, I know haven't updated in forever, but I just don't feel _motivated_ to write Symbols of Embrace anymore. It feels like it's a _cliché _and that it's a unthought out story that I just wrote so I can see my favorite DGM ship together. Instead, I want to write more _quality_ fanfiction, that doesn't involve my 12 year-old brain writing the story. I mean, I know I'm not the best writer out there (heck, I'm an artist) but I think I have pretty decent ideas out there...and now I'm rambling. Moving on.

So I'm sorry to say that I'm discontinuing Symbols of Embrace. If you really want me to continue this story then leave me a review saying so and if I get enough, I just might.

Again, I'm sorry you guys! Thanks for liking my two chapter, lame excuse for a fanfiction!


End file.
